Rot In Piece
by Arzhetty
Summary: Inilah kisah hidupku. Tanpa kasih, tanpa ekspresi. Namun ketika secara harfiah aku mengulurkan tanganku, perlahan-lahan yang kupunya memudar, sirna. Di sinilah letak hidupku akan berlabuh. Untuk cinta yang kukasihi tak terbatas, namun juga tak berbalas...
1. Chapter 1

Menyayangi dan menyakiti adalah perbedaan yang sangat tipis. Saat kau merasakan seseorang yang kau cinta adalah satu-satunya yang kaumiliki, maka kau tidak akan pernah tahu di mana letak dua kata tersebut. Banyak yang berpikir mencintai adalah suatu perasaan yang suci, dan kau akan menemukan kata yang tepat tentang maksud dari suci tersebut; tak berdosa mencintai siapapun. Apalagi dia adalah kekasih seumur hidupmu sendiri.

Maka inilah yang di lakukan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sudah bilang dia tidak tahu apa arti mencinta yang sebenarnya. Yang dia tahu dia merasa menyayangi dan sakit hati, saat melihat Sakura, istrinya, berada di pinggir jalan di depan café, berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Dia merasa tidak salah saat menembak mati lelaki tersebut. Karena yang dia tahu hatinya sangat sakit. Melebihi rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan saat pipa besi tertancap di dadanya dulu.

.

.

**Rot In Piece**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, _man_, lihat jalanmu!"

Sasuke hanya melirik saat dia mendengar teguran itu. Ternyata hanya Sakon, dan itu sama sekali tak menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke masih terus berjalan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha mengabaikan siapapun yang ada di sana. Setelah sampai di tujuan, dia segera menuju ke kursi yang kosong dan memakan makanannya yang dia bawa di baki sedari tadi. Suasana bising di penuhi dengan makian dan kata-kata kotor. Banyak yang mengumpat, mencemooh satu sama lain, dan adu jotos untuk sekedar membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat dan berhak berkuasa.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dan tak akan pernah mau ikut campur. Karena keberadaannya di sini sama sekali bukan kehendaknya. Bergabung dengan orang-orang kriminal yang sering mengumpat, menghantam siapa saja yang tak layak di pandang, membawa perempuan jalang manapun untuk di bawa ke sel mereka. Dan Sasuke merasa itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menjijikan. Penjara ini seperti nereka bagi mereka yang tak mampu dan hanya dapat bersembunyi. Pukulan adalah makanan penutup di malam hari dan syarat bagi mereka untuk mempertahankan harga diri. Jika orang terhormat di luaran sana bilang kekuasaan adalah sesuatu yang dapat di raih dengan akal, maka berbeda dengan di sini yang untuk mendapatkan itu semua harus mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Sasuke tidak peduli saat dia terbangun yang dilihat pertama kali adalah bayangan abu-abu dan kegelapan. Walaupun keberadaannya di sini tiada akhir, dia akan tetap merasa puas. Dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan hidupnya sekarang. Dan dia pikir tidak ada lagi yang lebih baik dari ini. Mungkin kebebasan adalah segalanya. Tapi dia tak ingin di bebaskan jika hanya untuk terus merasakan kesakitan. Maka dari itu, dia di sini, tanpa sepatah katapun. Jika ada yang menghantamnya, dia akan membalas. Tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghempaskan harga dirinya.

"Hey, _babe."_ Tanpa melihat Sasuke sudah mengenal suara siapa yang menegurnya. Dan dia adalah Juugo, orang yang tak pernah Sasuke anggap teman namun kenyataannya mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. "belakangan ini aku sering melihatmu bernolstagia di sini. Kupikir kau memikirkan hal-hal cengeng dan menjijikan."

Sasuke telah menyelesaikan makannnya dan menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangannya pada siku yang dia letakan di atas meja. "Jangan bercanda," gumamnya. "mendengarnya saja aku sudah ingin muntah."

"Yeah, memang menyakitkan melihat orang yang membuat kita menderita di bawah atap bau dan jorok ini, bersama iblis-iblis dari neraka, sedangkan dia bersenandung riang di luar sana." Kata Juugo yang mulai mengambil rokoknya dan menyumatnya. Menyipit saat dia menghisap rokok itu.

Sasuke terdiam dan terlihat sama sekali tak ingin merespon kata-kata itu. Wajahnya yang kini berewok terlihat letih dan kusam. Rambutnya melebat karena tak ada sentuhan siapapun untuk merawatnya. Matanya menatap jenuh segerombolan orang yang tengah adu jotos jauh di hadapannya, tak ada simpati sedikitpun.

"Omong-omong," Juugo membuka mulut lagi untuk bicara. "apakah kau sudah memikirkan masukanku tentang mencari pengacara untuk membebaskanmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum ingin berpikir hingga ke sana."

"Jangan bilang kau mulai betah dengan ini semua?" bagaimanapun juga, walaupun Juugo sudah paham sifat Sasuke yang selalu seenaknya dalam bicara tanpa dipikir dulu, dia terkejut.

"Aku akan keluar jika aku mau. Dan itu akan kulakukan dengan mudahnya. Apalagi mendengar si bajingan itu belum mati, tenang saja, _mate._ Gairahku untuk berkeliaran lagi di luar sana kembali bangkit." Kata Sasuke, seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Senang mendengarmu bicara begitu." Ujar Juugo sambil menghisap rokoknya lagi. "aku juga ikut muak dengan anak Sabaku itu. Setelah kudengar dari mulut kemulut, sangup membuatku ingin muntah saat orang-orang menceritakan tentang gaya hidupnya. Banci. Apa yang sanggup membuat istrimu berselingkuh dengan lelaki jejadian seperti dia?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar itu.

"Kau pantas melakukan itu, _babe._ Menembak kepalanya langsung saat kau melihatnya mencium istrimu sendiri. Sialmu, dia tidak mati. Aku sangat menyayangkan itu sebenarnya." Kata Juugo yang mulai antusias dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "dan untuk istrimu, apakah tidak ada yang lebih baik dari tetap mempertahankan jalang macam dia? Beri dia pelajaran, dan aku akan sangat kagum denganmu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Dengan menembak selingkuhannya langsung di depan matanya, aku yakin itu sudah membuatnya cukup hancur." Kata Sasuke dengan nada kegetiran yang tak berhasil di sembunyikan di sana. Dan itu sanggup membuat Juugo terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Wanita butuh pelajaran agar mereka tidak semena-mena. Jika aku jadi kau, pada saat itu aku juga akan langsung menembak kepalanya. Dan jika aku masuk penjara, maka aku akan masuk penjara dengan amat bahagia."

"Kebahagian yang tak pantas. Bagaimana kau bisa menyebutnya bahagia jika dari awal permasalahan ini saja kau sudah merasakan sesuatu yang—kau tidak tahu itu apa—sehinga sulit bagimu menyerap kata kebahagian dalam hidupmu? Jangan kuatirkan aku tentang kebahagiaan. Sedari kecil aku sudah terbiasa dididik untuk menderita. Dan itu semua tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu semua?"

"Dengar," Kata Sasuke di tengah-tengah kebisingan. "aku akan bebas. Dan aku akan menemui anakku. Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku tak ingin melukai siapapun'kan? Jadi diamlah, dan tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat."

Dan Juugo pun menutup mulutnya. Menelan bulat-bulat rasa keterkejutannya yang makin menjadi.

**oo00oo**

Sasuke berjalan di pagi harinya ke lapangan untuk mencari udara segar. Seorang diri adalah pilihannya saat ini karena dia masih enggan untuk menemui siapapun mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Juugo tadi malam. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Dan dia bersumpah akan mematahkan leher siapapun yang berani mengganggunya. Gairahnya untuk bertarung sedang memuncak. Dan dia dapat menjadikan siapapun menjadi korbannya jika dia mau.

Termangu, Sasuke duduk di antara drum-drum bekas yang kosong. Lapangan ramai di penuhi tahanan yang biasa menghabiskan pagi mereka untuk bercaci-maki. Menatap kosong, dan tidak sampai beberapa menit, sudah ada yang mengusik ketenangannya. Saat dia menatap, dia menemukan Jirobo—lelaki gemuk yang terkesan sadis di sini—tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan mengunyah permen karet basi di mulutnya. Sakon, Ukon, dan Kidomaru berjejer di belakangnya. Menyeringai dan siap menjaili Sasuke dengan caranya.

"Bukankah ini pagi yang cerah, _ booby?" _sapanya dengan nada mencemooh. Sesaat dia memandang kawan-kawannya untuk meminta persetujuan. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Enyahlah." Gumam Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka.

"Apa dia bilang, Kidie?" Jirobo tertawa lagi. "_Ayah yang tampan_, bagaimana jika aku tidak mau? Apakah kau akan menjerit dan berlari kepelukan istrimu tersayang? Atau mengadu pada anakmu yang sungguh manis itu?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya sehingga buku-buku jarinya memerah. Urat di tangannya tampak.

"Oh, aku melupakan sesuatu!" Jirobo membuat raut wajah terkejut seolah benar-benar melupakan sesuatu. "bukankah…dia sudah berada di pelukan orang lain? Sabaku telah mempersuntingnya, aku benar kan? Dan sekarang kau di sini sebagai orang pecundang!"

Sasuke bangkit dan dengan kekuatan yang tak terduga dia menghantam wajah Jirobo dengan tinjunya. Sehinga sanggup membuat pria bertubuh gemuk itu jatuh tersungkur dengan bunyi debam yang keras. Merasa emosinya memuncak, Sasuke tak mampu lagi mengatur nafasnya sehingga dia merasakan sesak. Belum puas sampai di situ, Sasuke menghampiri Jirobo yang tersungkur dan saat wajah itu di dekat di kakinya, dia menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tanpa ampun, tanpa belas kasih, dia terus menendang tubuh gemuk itu sehinga darah mulai merembes keluar. Perbuatannya terhenti saat Sakon dan Ukon datang mencengkram kedua tangannya. Dan disitulah Kidomaru menyiapkan tinjunya untuk membalas perbuatannya pada Jirobo. Di hantam berkali-kali telak di dagu, rahang, dan perut Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tak meronta, namun sekalinya dia berontak, salah satu cengkraman di tangannya terlepas. Ukon kehabisan tenaga untuk menghadapinya. Dengan tangan kiri yang terbebas, dia sanggup mencengkram leher Sakon untuk melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan kanannya. Sasuke mencekik leher itu dan memeluntirnya sehinga terdengar bunyi '_kreeek'_ dengan sadis.

Ukon yang melihat itu langsung melayangkan hantamannya di tengkuk Sasuke. Tapi terlambat saat Sasuke lebih dulu berputar disertai tendangan yang telak mengenai perut Ukon. Alhasil, Ukon tersungkur dengan sakit luar biasa di perutnya. Ketiga orang itu tersungkur dengan wajah sekarat dan kesakitan. Sasuke melangkah mundur dan menatapi mereka seolah sampah. Dengan keangkuhan dia meludah, hendak beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum dia sempat berbalik, sudah ada keributan di belakang tubuhnya. Terlihat Kidomaru yang tersungkur sudah dalam keadaan pingsan dengan darah mengucur di hidung dan mulutnya. Saat Sasuke menatap siapa yang melakukan itu, dia menemukan Juugo dan Suigetsu berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah serius tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Hey, _babe._ Kami datang untuk mengantarkan kabar kebebasanmu."

**oo00oo**

Saat Sasuke mendengar kabar tentang kebebasannya, dia langsung digiring oleh petugas menuju selnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Dan merenung sebentar untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggl pada dunia gelapnya, begitu kata Juugo. Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong, dan mereka semua melihatnya. Posisi Uchiha Sasuke yang tak terbantahkan betapa dia dapat melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Sebulan yang lalu dia telah mendekam di sini atas tuntutan yang di ajukan oleh pengacara Sabaku Gaara tentang penembakan liar yang dia lakukan pada klien-nya. Dan kini, dia berjalan dengan di kawal oleh petugas menuju gerbang keluar.

Juugo disertai Suigetsu di sampingnya berpesan padanya sebelum dia pergi; "Tenang, _babe. _Jangan bersedih jika tak ada yang mau bicara padamu nanti. Aku akan segera bebas dan menyusulmu. Kita akan membantai siapa saja yang telah menyakitimu."

Terdengar bodoh dan konyol. Tapi Sasuke menyadari bahwa kata-kata itu telah menumbuhkan semangat baru baginya. Bukan. Bukan karena Juugo yang berkata akan membantunya membantai siapapun yang telah mengusiknya, tapi dia merasa sangat bersemangat karena akal baru tumbuh di pikirannya.

Setelah dia keluar gerbang, dia langsung di sambut oleh sebuah mobil Jeep hitam dan yang ternyata pengemudinya adalah Naruto. Ekspresi pertama yang ditunjukan oleh sahabatnya itu adalah ekspresi terkejut. Tapi dia tidak bicara apapun selain kata basa-basi saat di perjalanan.

"Bagaimana kabar Mizuki?" tanya Sasuke di sela basa-basi mereka. Yang langsung di respon dengusan oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Dia utuh. Masih berambut hitam, bermata hitam, dan—"

"Aku serius."

"Oh, oke." Naruto sempat melirik sesaat, untuk memastikan wajah lelah itu. "Sakura menjaganya dengan baik. Seperti dulu, seperti biasanya. Dia sangat pintar melebihi bocah berumur 6 tahun pada umumnya."

"Apa bajingan itu pernah menyentuhnya?"

"Maaf?"

"Apakah keparat berambut merah itu pernah mencoba mendekatinya?"

"Err—"

"Sabaku sialan itu!—siapa lagi? Dasar kau idiot,"

"Ah," Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat. "Aku pernah melihatnya, dia sempat mengajak Mizuki untuk jalan-jalan setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit."

Sasuke belum merespon tapi Naruto malah mendengar hantaman pada dasbor mobilnya. Hal yang sama sekali membuat Naruto tak heran. Dan ketika mereka sampai di sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat sepi, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Naruto yang menatapnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menyusul masuk kedalam. Dan melihat Sasuke yang kebingungan mencari-cari sesuatu, dia menyahut.

"Dia ada di kamarnya."

Sasuke berbalik untuk menatap Naruto seakan memastikan kebenaran dari kata-kata tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, dia segara berlari menaiki tangga. Saat sampai di lantai satu, Sasuke menyambar knop pintu yang tak jauh dari tangga. Setelah membuka pintunya, dia melihat seorang anak kecil tengah asyik dengan bukunya. Krayon bertebaran, dan wajahnya nampak serius dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Mendengar pintu terbuka, dia menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Saat dia melihat Sasuke, dia menjerit.

"_Daddy_!" dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Sasuke. Sasuke berlutut untuk menyemai tinggi mereka. Dan mereka berpelukan lama. Saat melepas pelukan penuh kerinduan itu, Sasuke dapat melihat butir-butir air mata melintas di pipi tirus anaknya. Dia terisak.

"Jangan menangis," Kata Sasuke seraya mengangkat jemarinya yang panjang untuk mengusap air mata itu. Dan dia mendapati isakan Mizuki makin menjadi. "kenapa kau menangis?"

"D—dad.." suara itu tercekat.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Dad. D—dan sekarang aku senang sekali kau kembali…" katanya sambil mengusap kedua matanya dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil. Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Kau tidak usah menangis. Karena Dad sekarang sudah kembali. Kau seharusnya senang, sayang."

"Tapi Mum bilang—" Mizuki menghentikan kata-katanya untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Dad tidak akan pernah lagi kembali ke sini. Dad sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri dengan kehidupan yang pantas. Mum bilang, Dad telah berbuat jahat pada Paman Gaara dan tak pantas dimaafkan."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke termangu, memandangi wajah anaknya dengan pandangan kosong. Mizuki yang merasakan kejanggalan dalam raut wajah Dadnya, langsung menghambur untuk memeluk pria itu lagi. Dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, hanya dapat mengelus punggung anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sayang, Dad tidak akan kemana-mana. Dad akan selalu di sini, bersamamu."

**oo00oo**

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Sasuke segera bergabung dengan Mizuki dan Naruto yang tengah bersenda-gurau di lantai dasar. Setelah melihat Sasuke, Mizuki kembali menghambur padanya dan bergelayut manja di dekapan Dadnya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini? Apakah kau akan mencoba meyakinkan Sakura lagi? Kurasa itu mustahil saat mengingat betapa marahnya dia pada saat itu."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab karena Mizuki masih menggelayuti lehernya sehingga ia harus membujuk Mizuki untuk melepaskan pagangannya pada lehernya. "Sudah jelas," sesaat Sasuke tersenyum pada Mizuki yang bilang kalau dia akan mengambil alat gambarnya di atas. "aku akan tetap bersama Mizuki apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun Sakura tidak mau menerimaku lagi."

"Sakura juga pasti akan tetap berusaha mengambil hak asuhnya, jangan lupakan itu."

"Mana bisa aku lupa?" Sasuke berdecak, dan menatap serius Naruto dengan mata menyipit. "dia mampu hancurkan segalanya. Dan kini jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengambil sedikit kebahagiaannya."

"Terserahlah…" ujar Naruto akhirnya. Dia menyenderkan pungungnya di sofa dengan dengusan nafas yang keras. "Rumah tangga memang rumit."

Sasuke tidak menjawab mendengar kata itu. Dia hanya menatap kosong, termangu.

"Tapi aku tidak habis pikir dengan ini semua. Sakura dan—ah, bahkan aku enggan menyebutnya perselingkuhan. Yang kukenal Sakura adalah perempuan yang luar biasa polos, keibuan, dan mencintaimu. Kenapa dia sekarang…"

"Begitu busuk."

Tiba-tiba pintu menjelebak terbuka. Terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah jambu dengan deru nafas memburu di ambang pintu. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. Dan tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, dia beralih menatap Naruto. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Sakura-chan—"

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke sini, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada yang meninggi. "Dimana Mizuki?"

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Sakura-chan sebaiknya kau tenang dulu!"

"Tenang!" Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada mencemooh. Matanya menatap Sasuke seakan dia tak pernah mengenal pria itu. "dengan seorang penjahat yang ada di dalam rumahku?"

"Dia Sasuke. Dia bukan penjahat, dia suamimu—"

"Aku tak pernah memiliki suami bar-bar macam dia!" Sakura berteriak sehingga suara terdengar melengking. "aku sudah menceraikan suami macam dia semenjak 3 tahun lalu. Dan yang kunikahi selanjutnya adalah seorang yang terhormat, dengan tutur katanya yang sanggup membuatku merasa kagum padanya! Bukan seorang penjahat yang menodongkan pistol ke siapapun seperti rampok dan hampir menembak mati temanku—"

"Apakah yang kau maksud teman adalah 'selingkuhan'?" Sasuke menyela, pelan, namun tak terbantahkan.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu," sergah Sakura dengan geram. Emosinya meluap saat mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Jadi ini caramu menyembunyikan kesalahanmu? Dengan terus menganggapku sebagai orang yang paling bersalah?" Sasuke bangkit untuk mendekati sosok itu. "aku salah dimatamu, lantas kau apa? Siapa yang mengawali ini semua dengan melakukan perbuatan kotor seperti apa yang kaulakukan di depan café itu? Aku tidak akan pernah melukai siapapun, atau temanmu yang manapun. Tapi aku marah. Aku marah saat melihat istriku sendiri, tengah berciuman dengan orang lain di depan mataku, di depan umum seolah kalian saling memiliki padahal kau adalah miliku. Aku salah? Apa salahku?"

Wanita ber-lipstic merah darah itu terdiam. Hanya menatap suaminya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Maka Sasuke melanjutkan,

"Dulu kau bilang aku yang tidak mencintaimu, dan kau bilang cintamu tak pernah kubalas. Namun sekarang aku malah ingin mempertanyakan arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Jika ini yang bernama cinta—aku mencintaimu, maka kau balas aku dengan penghianatanmu, aku merasa bodoh telah terjebak dengan cinta. Karena Sakura, rasanya sangat menyakitkan." Tutur pria itu dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun mampu menggores hati Sakura. "aku tak pernah mencintai siapapun sebelumnya. Namun aku baru tahu selain dapat mencintaiku, kau juga dapat membaginya dengan Sabaku. Bisa kau jelaskan apa arti dari semua ini?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sampai dia menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bumi. Tak bernyali untuk meneruskan tatapannya pada mata onyx yang penuh dengan kesakitan itu. Namun harga dirinya tak mengijinkannya untuk menjadi lemah. Maka dari itu dia mengangkat lagi wajahnya, dan berusaha menatap mata gelap itu dengan sejuput keberaniannya, "Aku senang membicarakan ini denganmu. Inilah yang kutunggu, akhirnya kau mempertanyakannya juga. " dia berhenti untuk tersenyum sinis. "biar aku yang katakan padamu tentang ini. Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi sampai di sini saja hubungan kita? Semakin kupikirkan, semakin aku sadar tidak ada lagi gunanya kita melanjutkan ini."

Sasuke nampak terkejut dengan kata-kata itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Aku ingin kita bercerai. _Break!_ Kita tempuh jalan masing-masing!"

"A—apa?" Sasuke kalut, nafasnya tercekat untuk bicara. "apa yang menyebabkanmu bicara begitu?"

"Aku—" wanita itu menunduk, dia menarik nafasnya untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tapi Sasuke dapat melihatnya, air mata itu menetes, mengalir ke pipinya yang sepucat salju. "aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Sasuke."

Kata-katanya memang lirih, namun seakan sanggup menembus jantungnya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Seakan menahan sakit. Dia terdiam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi dari wajah tampan itu terlintas kekecewaan yang mendalam, dan Sakura mampu melihatnya. Jelas Sasuke merasa bingung dengan keputusannya—dengan ini semua. Selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, dan Sakura tahu Sasuke amat mencintainya. Dia merubah dirinya untuknya—menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik—seperti yang dia inginkan dari pertama kali mereka menikah dulu. Dan Sakura tahu bagaimana rasanya, karena dia pernah merasakannya. Namun tak ada pilihan lain. Dunia tak memberinya pilihan dan tak mengijinkannya untuk membuat pilihan. Dia punya alasan, dan dia yakin alasan itu tak masuk akal bagi Sasuke jika dia mendengarnya.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya, hampir terisak. Dia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Sakura sudah sanggup membaca apa yang ada di pikiran sahabatnya itu. Dan itu semakin menyakitkan saat dia memikirkannya. Tapi Sakura hanya terdiam, menatap Sasuke, namun bukan mata hitam gelap itu. Pipinya telah dibanjiri oleh butir-butir air matanya.

"Brengsek…" bisik Sasuke, dia menunduk untuk mengusap wajahnya. Lalu dia kembali menatap, dengan keputus asaan yang dalam. "aku tidak mengerti. Kau…ada apa denganmu? Kau lebih memilih dia? Kenapa?"

Kata-kata itu keluar hampir dengan suara yang meninggi. Sasuke tak mampu menahan lagi amarahnya. Sudah cukup dengan pristiwa itu, dan kini dia tak akan lagi mau merelakan hatinya. Sudah banyak kesabaran dalam dirinya. Dan dia merasa bodoh dengan itu. Perasaannya yang telalu mementingkan Sakura, malah menjadi bumerang dalam dirinya sendiri. Dia hancur, dan itu akibat dari dia yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam, dan mengijinkan Sakura melakukan apa yang dia mau. Sasuke sudah merasa bahagia jika wanita itu terus mendampinginya. Dan apakah itu yang membuat Sakura menginginkan semua ini berakhir? Apakah dia jenuh dengan Sasuke? Tapi kenapa dia begitu tega, sampai hati melakukan ini? Bukankah dia bilang, dia amat mencintainya?

"Maaf…" bisik wanita itu parau, penuh kesedihan.

Maaf. Tapi kata itu tak pernah berarti bagi Sasuke. Dan tak akan pernah berarti untuknya. Seakan semua ini tak termaafkan.

"Mum!"

Sasuke terlonjak saat dia mendengar suara itu. Saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat, Sasuke mendapati Mizuki mematung di anak tangga dengan wajah yang menampakan keseriusan di sana. Rahang tirus ayahnya yang terdapat dalam wajah gadis cilik itu kaku. Matanya melebar saat dia melihat apa yang terjadi. Semua alat gambar yang terdapat di tangannya, merosot dan jatuh. Sasuke bergerak untuk menjangkaunya, tapi anak itu mendelik kearahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Mum?" tanyanya pada Dadnya. Rambut hitamnya yang hampir melebihi pundak bergoyang saat dia berkata.

"Sayang—"

"Kau membuat Mum menangis!" jeritnya. Lalu menghambur pada Mumnya, dan memeluk wanita itu dengan erat seolah enggan untuk kehilangan.

"Mizuki…Mum baik-baik saja…" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang amat lembut. Tapi gadisnya tak mengindahkannya.

"Kenapa Mum menangis? Apa yang telah terjadi? Apa yang Dad lakukan, Mum?" tanyanya pada Sakura. Tapi wanita itu hanya terdiam, berlutut untuk menatap Mizuki tanpa mengusap air matanya. Sakura mengusap rambut hitam anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, hampir terisak.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Mizuki." Sasuke berkata di belakangnya. Tapi bocah itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada ibunya.

"Tidak, Dad!" serunya, mulai menangis. "aku akan bersama Mum! Kau telah membuat Mum menangis!"

Sasuke tercekat saat mendengar itu. Tapi niatnya tak terbantahkan untuk menyembunyikan anaknya dari ini. Dia menoleh kearah Naruto, memberi isyarat dalam diam untuk membawa Mizuki bersamanya. Dan Naruto melaksanakannya dengan patuh, dia menjangkau Mizuki dan memisahkannya dengan Sakura. Mizuki meronta, menjerit, dan meraung agar tidak menjauhkannya dari Mum. Tapi Naruto telah menerima perintahnya, dan tidak ada yang dapat menghentikannya kecuali Sasuke sendiri.

Sakura membeku saat Mizuki terlepas dari pelukannya. Dia hanya mampu menatap anaknya dengan perasaan sakit bukan main. Sakura tersedu-sedu, tapi tak mampu melakukan apapun yang berarti untuk anaknya. Karena dia tahu Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya membawa Mizuki bersamanya. Saat Mizuki telah berada jauh dari dirinya, Sakura hanya mampu memeluk dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sakura menunduk, dan mengis sejadinya. Dia merasa gagal, dan dia menyesal. Dia telah melabuhkan hidupnya, dan akan tetap bertekad walaupun dia harus melepaskan apa yang dia punya. Dia mempunyai cita-cita, dan dia telah menginginkan itu sedari dia sebesar Mizuki. Dia akan bahagia setelah cita-cita itu tercapai, dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikan itu semua. Maka dari itu, Sakura bangkit, dan merasa tak sanggup jika harus menatap Sasuke. Namun lubuk hatinya meyakinkannya. Dia menatap, dan menyesal telah melakukan itu karena yang dia temukan adalah sorot putus asa dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Sakura merasa hancur. Dia berbalik, meninggalkan segalanya. Tapi suara Sasuke menghentikannya, tapi bukan penghalang baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sebesar yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

Sakura merasakan hatinya seakan terpanah. Tapi tak ada lagi yang dapat menghentikannya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia akan menempuh jalannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan inilah cintaku. Yang tak terbatas, tak terbalas. Aku tahu ini akan berakhir buruk, karena aku hanyalah lelaki pecundang yang tak mampu berbuat apapun saat melihat istriku pergi meninggalkanku untuk hidupnya sendiri. Aku memang bukan manusia berharga dan tak pantas di cintai siapapun. Aku terlahir dengan perasaan beku tanpa kasih. Hidupku hancur saat melihat tak ada yang baik diantara kedua orang tuaku dulu. Aku belum pernah mencintai sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk mengasihi kedua orang tuaku sendiri—aku enggan mengakuinya kalau aku mau membalas budi mereka. Tak ada hati. Tak ada perasaan, aku hidup. Namun kini, aku mempunyai jalanku sendiri. Dia meninggalkanku untuk dunianya. Aku tidak menangis, walau itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi entah mengapa, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipiku, saat aku mendengar peri kecil berpita-ku yang manis mempertanyakannya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap jalan yang sepi. Pukul 12.30 malam, dan aku baru keluar dari kantorku. Rasanya udara malam ini sangat dingin karena yang aku kenakan hanya kemeja dengan celana bahan panjang ini. Dasi yang bersimpul berantakan melengkapi, tapi aku tahu itu tak ada gunanya. Udara masih dapat masuk menghujam tulang rusukku.

Sudah sering aku pulang larut malam, dan selalu mendapatkan situasi seperti ini. Musim hujan belum berakhir dan itu berarti buruk. Aku tidak suka hujan, karena hujan akan membuatku kesulitan dalam melakukan banyak hal.

Dan yang aku cemaskan adalah orang di rumah. Aku masih bersemangat untuk pulang karena ada sesosok makhluk kecil yang sudah menungguku di rumah. Itu tak berarti baik, karena setiap aku masuk, aku selalu mendapatinya terlelap di sofa ruang tengah. Tanpa selimut, tanpa sesuatu yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dari udara sedingin es ini. Jadi aku selalu mengusahakan diriku untuk pulang—walau pekerjaanku tak mengijinkan hal itu.

Aku berlari setelah turun dari mobil yang telah kuparkirkan di bagasi. Saat aku membuka pintu rumah, aku tak melihat siapapun. Tak seperti biasanya aku pulang, dan aku mulai cemas. Saat aku hampir menaiki tangga, namun terhenti karena aku melihat pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku melangkah masuk dan mendapati apa yang kucari berada di sana. Tengah tertidur pulas dengan _bedcover_ membuntal tubuhnya. Aku mendekatinya, dan menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. Matanya terpejam begitu rapat. Lalu aku menunduk untuk mencium keningnya. Begitu dingin, dan pucat.

Aku menaiki tempat tidurku, dan berbaring di sampingnya. Mendekapnya. Untuk beberapa saat aku tertegun dengan apa yang dia sembunyikan di balik selimut yang membuntal tubuhnya. Dan terkejut saat melihat itu adalah sebuah liontin. Aku menariknya dan menatap liontin tersebut. Berwarna platinum dan berbentuk hati. Aku begitu mengenalnya, karena itu adalah milikku dulu. Dan aku terheran karena tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan di benakku sendiri tentang kenapa benda ini ada pada anakku. Aku membukanya, perlahan, dan mendapati dua potret bersebelahan di dalamnya. Potretku dan seorang wanita.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat aku menatap ini. Dan yang masih membuatku bingung, seharusnya benda ini bukan ada pada anakku. Seharusnya ini berada di dalam genggaman wanita yang potretnya berada di samping potretku ini.

**oo00oo**

"Dad, hari ini hari Minggu. Apakah kau akan mengajakku pergi ke wahana bermain?"

"Tidak, sayang. Tidak untuk minggu ini. Karena Dad ada pekerjaan di kantor yang belum terselesaikan."

"Tapi kau telah berjanji. Dan kata-kata itu telah kau ucapkan di minggu yang lalu. Saat kau tak dapat mengajakku ke wahana, Dad."

"Dad sibuk, Mizuki."

"Tapi aku selalu menunggu, Dad!"

"Mizuki, pergilah bermain dengan teman-temanmu seperti biasa. Dan jangan meminta sesuatu yang tak mungkin."

"Tapi aku hanya meminta kau menemaniku ke wahana , Dad!"

"Itu tak mungkin, karena Dad sedang sibuk, Mizuki sayang."

"Aku benci hari ini! Aku benci Dad!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mizuki berbalik untuk pergi. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya saat dia berjalan menjauh. Dan tak mampu mengatakan apapun, karena aku mulai membayangkan posisiku yang tak akan pernah baik di mata siapapun saat ini. Tidak dimata Mizuki, dan aku memang bukan Dad yang baik baginya. Semenjak aku hanya tinggal berdua dengannya, aku memang sudah menjadi Dad yang gagal karena tak mampu mempertahankan semua yang seharusnya di miliki oleh anakku.

**oo00oo**

Malam yang larut dan senyap. Saatnya bagiku untuk kembali berkutat pada tugas-tugasku. Saat aku mengambil beberapa berkas, yang aku temukan bukan sekedar tumpukan kertas-kertas berisi kata-kata yang rumit. Aku menemukan sebuah potret. Potret yang sederhana, namun begitu berarti. Karena ini yang satu-satunya kumiliki untuk mengenangnya.

Aku sudah membakar semua barang-barang yang pernah dia miliki. Sebagian bendanya, aku berikan kepada orang-orang yang menurutku layak mendapatkannya. Aku tidak ingin Mizuki melihat barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Mum-nya. Aku tidak ingin dia teringat dengan itu. Aku tak menyukai saat mendengar Mizuki kembali meratap tentang kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Mizuki belum pantas untuk menanggung semua ini.

Aku sudah terlalu larut dalam keterpurukanku, dan aku mulai merasa jenuh. Mizuki adalah gadis berusia 6 tahun yang tak ingin kuhancurkan hidupnya karena mengetahui kedua orang tuanya memiliki masalah dan mengambil jalan hidup masing-masing. Harus kuakui, sampai saat ini aku belum pernah mengatakan tentang perpisahanku dengan Sakura. Karena aku tahu itu akan membuatnya hancur. Dan rasa sakit Mizuki, adalah rasa sakitku juga. Sampai sekarang, aku belum mampu menanggung itu semua.

Aku tersadar saat aku merasakan tarikan di T-shirt ku, dan saat aku melihat, aku mendapati Mizuki menatapku dengan kertas gambarnya yang sudah terisi penuh lukisannya yang diperlihatkan padaku.

"Dad lihat apa yang kubuat,"

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam dan kau harus kesekolah besok."

Tiba-tiba Mizuki menjatuhkan apa yang dia bawa dan menatapku dengan matanya yang sayu, berjalan mundur menjauhiku. "Dad, dimana Mum? Aku tidak dapat menemukan Mum. Dimana dia?"

"Dad tidak tahu, Mizuki. Pergilah tidur, sayang. Dad sibuk dan tak bisa menemanimu tidur."

"Aku ingin Mum. Aku ingin ditemani tidur olehnya. Aku rindu pada Mum, Daddy."

"Mum sedang bekerja, Mizuki. Dia akan kembali saat kau tidur, dia akan tidur di sampingmu dan terbangun sebelum kau bangun, sayang."

"Kau bohong, Daddy. Aku tidak pernah melihat Mum. Aku selalu bangun di tengah tidurku, tapi aku tak pernah mendapatinya di sampingku."

"Mum sedang bekerja, Mizuki. Dia akan kembali."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu tapi dia tidak pernah datang untukku. Kau telah membuatnya menangis. Kenapa Mum menangis, Daddy?"

"Dad akan menemani tidur dan besok Dad akan mengantarmu sekolah. Sepulangnya kita akan bermain di wahana."

"Kau bohong, Daddy. Kau selalu mengatakan itu, tapi kau selalu pergi bekerja. Dan mengatakan ini yang terakhir, tapi pekerjaanmu tak pernah berakhir. Kenapa aku selalu sendirian di rumah, Dad? Kenapa kau tak menyuruh Mum menemaniku seperti dulu?"

"Mum akan kembali, sayang."

"Mum tidak akan kembali karena kau telah membuatnya sedih, Daddy. Apakah kau tidak menyayangi Mum?"

"Mum tidak akan meninggalkan kita, sayang. Dia menyayangi kita. Pergilah tidur, Mizuki. Dad berjanji akan mengajakmu ke wahana besok."

"Aku ingin bersama Mum!"

"Mizuki—"

Mizuki telah meninggalkanku dengan berlari sebelum aku mengucapkan kata-kataku. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang harus aku katakan lagi untuk meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Aku sendiri tak pernah mengetahui bagaimana caranya. Karena pada diriku sendiri saja aku masih sulit mengendalikan ini. Mizuki hanyalah serpihan yang tak mampu menanggung beban yang besar.

Mengingat itu, perlahan-lahan aku merasa sesuatu yang basah mengalir di rahangku. Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih dapat di sebut seorang pria. Yang tak pernah kuketahui apa fungsinya. Mizuki tak pernah cukup dengan hanya adanya aku di sampingnya.

Air mata, dan aku merasa bodoh karena memilikinya. Air mata tidaklah cukup untuk membuat semua kembali. Tidak ada yang mampu membuat semuanya membaik kecuali senyuman Mizuki. Yang tak dapat kulihat, karena dia selalu merajuk karena aku selalu meninggalkannya untuk pekerjaanku. Tapi aku tidak mampu. Dunia tak memberiku izin untuk menderita lebih dalam karena meratapi takdir yang buruk ini. Aku tidak diciptakan untuk bahagia, tapi tidak untuk anakku. Dia harus mendapatkan apa yang membuatnya bahagia. Dan dia akan mendapatkannya.

Banyak yang bilang hatiku telah membeku. Perceraian telah membuatku menjadi orang yang lebih buruk. Tak ada yang mampu membuatku senang—kau benar. Aku hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang telah kehilangan sisa-sisa kebahagiannya. Hitam-putih yang memenuhi hidupku, dan aku tak mampu memberikan warna lain di dalamnya. Namun percayalah, aku menginginkan itu ada. Hal yang tak mungkin kudapatkan, tapi masih sanggup kuharapkan.

**oo00oo**

Jalanan yang kutempuh adalah jalan yang sepi dimana aku sanggup mengendarai mobilku dengan laju yang kencang. Mizuki yang berada di sampingku masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sesekali dia memberi isyarat untuk aku mengikuti perintahnya sebagai penunjuk jalan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Mizuki dapat mengetahui jalan ini, karena aku tak pernah membawanya ke tempat ini sebelumnya.

Tapi dengan antusias, dia terus memimpin jalannya. Hingga kami sampai di sebuah wahana yang tak begitu bagus. Hanya ada taman dengan ayunan kosong yang lapuk di sana. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Mizuki tiba-tiba turun dan berlari ke sana. Aku hanya dapat memperhatikannya. Saat tiba-tiba aku melihat yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya. Ketika seorang wanita dengan senyumnya menyambut Mizuki kepelukannya.

Aku tak tahu kenapa takdir senang mempermainkan hidupku. Melambungkan dan menjatuhkan lagi hidupku. Aku tak tahu, karena aku hanya termangu saat melihat Sakura memeluk anakku.

Aku maju untuk menatap kebenaran ini lebih jauh. Dan aku tertegun saat melihat Sakura menatapku dengan mata hangatnya yang tak pernah kulupakan. Pancaran penuh kasih masih belum sirna dari wajah itu. Dia cantik, secantik terakhir kali aku melihatnya di majalah-majalah, dan di balik layar kaca. Yang berbeda bukan lagi lipstick semerah darah yang memoles bibirnya. Tapi polesan senada dengan bibirnya. Inikah dia? Sakura yang hanya mampu kutatap di balik layar dan bayangnya di atas kertas? Inilah dia, dengan cita-citanya sehingga mampu meninggalkan hidup kami demi hidupnya?

Aku tak heran karena kecantikannya dapat membuai siapapun yang menatapnya. Dan senyum itu tak akan pernah pernah berubah. Masih secerah pertama kali aku menikahinya. Matanya sayu, dan itu adalah bagian dari kelembutannya. Apakah dia akan kembali? Apakah dia sudah meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan memikirkan Mizuki?

Aku hanya termangu saat dia tersenyum padaku. Aku tak mampu membalasnya, karena kupikir aku telah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Tapi sorotan emerald itu selalu mengingatkanku akan masa lalu yang tak pernah sirna di benakku.

Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Memberitahunya bahwa aku merindukannya. Dia tersenyum saat aku mengatakannya, tapi dia maju untuk menyapaku lebih dekat. Memelukku hangat, seolah tak pernah ada debat diantara kami.

Aku memberi tahunya bahwa Mizuki sering mempertanyakan keberadaannya, meneriakan namanya. Mengatakan bahwa aku bersedia melupakan segalanya, dan kembali seperti dulu. Namun dia hanya tersenyum, dan memandangku dengan matanya.

"Kau adalah ayah yang baik,"

"Tak ada ayah yang baik tanpa seorang istri yang melengkapinya."

"Aku bukan istri yang baik."

"Tapi kau ibu yang sempurna bagi Mizuki."

"Aku hanya membuatnya terus mendesakmu setiap malam. Benar?"

"Dia melakukannya karena dia sangat merindukanmu."

"Apakah kau juga begitu?"

"Aku akan selalu merindukanmu."

"Namun aku pernah menyakitimu…"

"Aku sudah melupakannya."

Dan aku mendapatinya tersenyum. Memandangku dengan sorot yang selalu kurindukan. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan tak pernah ingin menjadi seorang munafik karena lebih mementingkan harga diriku. Aku mengerti mengapa Sakura meninggalkan kami, namun sekarang dia kembali. Mungkin kau menganggapku bodoh karena menerima seorang jalang kembali di dalam kehidupanmu. Tapi, aku menyangkalnya, dia bukan jalang dan dia hanyalah wanita yang mencoba mengejar cita-citanya.

Tak penting siapa yang bersalah diantara kami. Aku hanya mempergunakan kesempatan yang tak mungkin datang lagi di masa depan. Aku melakukannya, aku ingin mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan kebahagian Mizuki yang hampir hancur. Dan aku pernah berjanji padanya untuk melakukan itu.

Dan saat aku memeluknya lagi untuk mencium keningnya, Sakura membalas pelukanku. Dan saat itulah aku melihat senyum Mizuki. Yang kuyakini tak akan pernah memudar karena telah mendapat apa yang dia dambakan.

.

.

.

Aku tersadar dengan duniaku yang gelap. Aku tahu; aku hanya satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang tak berprasaan. Hatiku beku tanpa kasih. Dan mustahil bagiku untuk mencapai hidup yang kubanggakan saat aku berpikir itu tak mungkin terjadi. Karena yang aku inginkan hanyalah keutuhan diantara kami.

Penghianatan bukan segalanya. Apapun yang Sakura lakukan padaku, aku akan tetap luluh lantak oleh kasihnya yang tak terhingga. Aku marah, namun tak dapat melakukan apapun karena tak ada yang lebih berharga dari senyum Mizuki.

Kini, aku sadar ada warna lain di dalam hidupku. Dan sampai di sinilah akhirnya. Bukan. Bukan kebahagian kami. Kau tahu kebahagian ini tak pernah berujung. Namun kesunyian inilah yang sirna. Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Aku mengatakan tentang Mizuki yang selalu meneriakan namamu. Tapi aku enggan mengatakan bahwa hal yang sama sering terjadi padaku. Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku lagi? Aku berharap tidak karena aku sudah tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk menanggungnya. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku merindukanmu. Dan di sinilah letak dimana aku mengakhiri balada ini. Tentang kebusukan dalam cinta, namun tak ada yang sanggup melawannya. Termasuk aku, dan jiwaku yang beku.


End file.
